voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Thomas III
Leon G. Thomas III (August 1, 1993, Brooklyn, New York, USA) is an American actor, record producer, songwriter and singer who is signed to Columbia/Rostrum Records. He is best known for playing Andre Harris on the Nickelodeon series Victorious. He made his Broadway debut at age 10 in 2003 as Young Simba in the Broadway production of The Lion King. In 2004, he appeared as Jackie Thibodeaux in the original Broadway cast of Tony Kushner's Caroline, or Change. and toured with the company during its five-month run in Los Angeles and San Francisco. Thomas also performed in the Broadway production of The Color Purple. In 2007, Thomas appeared in the film August Rush as Arthur, performing the song "La Bamba", and was the singing voice for Tyrone in The Backyardigans. Thomas has also guest starred on Jack's Big Music Show and Just Jordan. He also appeared as Harper in the iCarly episode "iCarly Saves TV" and was featured on The Naked Brothers Band Christmas Special. He played a main character on Victorious, portraying Andre Harris, which premiered on Nickelodeon on March 27, 2010. Thomas also appeared as Andre Harris in the crossover episode between Victorious and iCarly, "iParty with Victorious". He also appeared as himself in an episode of True Jackson, VP. On August 2, 2011, the album "Victorious: Music from the Hit TV Show" was launched, with Thomas featured in the songs "Song 2 You" (written by him) and "Tell Me That You Love Me". On June 5, 2012, "Victorious 2.0: More Music from the Hit TV Show" was released, with Thomas featured in the songs "Countdown" and "Don't You (Forget About Me)". The Victorious television series ended production in July 2012 and the show's final episode aired on February 2, 2013. In 2012, Thomas started to record his first mixtape called Metro Hearts;6 it was released on August 1, 2012. Songs on the mixtape Metro Hearts include "Forever", "Bad", "Moving On", "Vibe", "Like Clay", and "Never Look Back". The mixtape also included a cover of "Take Care" by Drake. The cover is by Leon Thomas featuring Ariana Grande. Leon Thomas co-wrote the song "Ain't No Other Me" for the British group Stooshe, which features as a deluxe edition track on their debut album, London with the Lights On. Thomas co-wrote four songs on Ariana Grande's 2013 album "Yours Truly". He also co-produced five songs on Yours Truly, in addition to the song "Last Christmas" from Grande's Christmas Kisses EP, as a member of production duo The Rascals.9 Additionally, his work in production as a part of "The Rascals" was included on the Grammy award-winning album Love, Marriage & Divorce. His contribution is as a writer on the song entitled "I'd Rather Be Broke" performed by Toni Braxton. On September 24, 2013, Leon Thomas released a new single, "Hello How Are You", featuring Wiz Khalifa. A second single, "Chill," is to be released soon. On January 1, 2014, Thomas released a new mixtape, V1bes, under the name Leon Thomas, via Datpiff. He also announced that a music video for his single, Hello How Are You, was in the works. In 2016 he served as a co-producer for Post Malone's album Stoney. Category:Actors from USA